


verbose

by tara_stofse



Category: Victoriocity (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: Clara asks Lester for his thoughts on her writing.
Relationships: Clara Entwhistle & Lester Horrocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	verbose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nazaleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazaleas/gifts).



> I'm trying to write a seasonal fic that doesn't seem to be working, so I'm posting this random snippet instead XD
> 
> For more-better-words, because this was inspired by Lester's comment about Clara's writing in [this ficlet](https://more-better-words.tumblr.com/post/610877536265732096/more-better-words-victoriocity-headcanon-lester).

"I don't understand,” Lester said and looked up. “It’s just a normal story."

"Exactly," said Clara. "The thing is, so far, I've only written, well, big stories. Breaking news that Augusta Bell couldn't _not_ print. Now that it's a perfectly normal story, I'm not actually sure if it’s good enough."

"I see." He glanced down at the papers she'd handed him. “And you want me to...?”

“Just to read it and tell me if it’s alright. Or if it isn’t,” she said quickly. She was trying to hide her jitters, but her hands were wringing the material of her dress.

Lester nodded. “Of course. Mind if I read it now?”

“Please, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

A few things jumped out at him at once, and he pointed them out to her. Those adjectives were a tad flowery. Paragraph 3 was too long and subjective. And all of those unnecessary descriptions in paragraph 4...

It was a while before he realised he had gotten slightly too absorbed in his task. He looked up to a crestfallen face that was trying its best _not_ to appear crestfallen.

"I'll take another look at those parts,” Clara said, managing to produce a shaky smile.

He smiled. "You take criticism well, Miss Entwhistle. It’s a good trait in a journalist."

She looked slightly abashed. Then she laughed. "It's easier hearing it from you than it would have been to hear it from Augusta. Thank you," she added sincerely.

"You're more than welcome. And Clara?”

“Yes?”

“It’s a good story.”


End file.
